GATE: Thus the UN Fought there (WIP)
by DewElr
Summary: A Gate has made their presence in the USA, the EU, Russia, China, Japan, and the newly re-organized Iran. As a result the UN gose beyond the gate, and fights against an unknown military. NOTE This is for Sieg Zieon
1. Timeline

**PRE AND WORLD WAR III**

Late 1980's - Early 1990's

The Soviet Union's economy was in ruins. The Soviet Union demands the west to give financial aid to the West. With the United Nations, they ignore the demands. The Soviet Union makes plans for invading Western Europe along with other communist powers.

1992

The Soviet Union invades West Germany and parts of the Scandinavian countries. World War III has erupted

July 10th 1992

The USA, and other NATO forces enters WWIII. NATO forces moved pass the Iron Curtain and invading Poland, Czechoslovakia, and Yugoslavia. At the same time, Soviet Union was pushed away from the Scandinavian regions.

September 1992

The 2nd Korean war breakout being part of WWIII. Kim Il Sung passes the DMZ with their Soviet Tanks. The US and South Korea were being pushed while taking Seoul. The North not fully annexing the South. They want to completely wipe out the South Korean Armed Forces. With the arrival of NATO, The North was pushed.

1993

Iraq invades Iran. Iraqi Forces wanted to take back disputed territories again. With the help of NATO this time.

 **POST WWIII**

By 1995, World War III came to its peak. The Soviet Union was dissolute. 15 countries gained independence. The entire European countries became a Republic State. Korea is unified as one. Iraqi forces occupies Iran, and removed the Islamic State. Thus Iran became known as the Democratic Republic of Iran. Iran restores relations with the USA. Finally the USA becomes the dominate superpower.

2001 AD

Septmeber 11 attacks occur destroying the twin towers, hitting the pentagon and a plane crash over Pennsylvania.

2011

10 years later after the attacks, Osama Bin Laden is killed in a raid in Pakistan by Seal Team 6

2017

A Gate opens in the USA, parts of Europe, Russia, China, and Iran


	2. Chapter 1

LCpl. Kobayashi is a 23 year old man in the United States Marines. He is 5.7 weighing at 140 Ibs with black hair, brown eyes, who also fought in Iraq fighting against ISIS. He was known as the Great Soldier. But now ISIS is getting close to be defeated. After a big fight in Syria, he was station in Japan where most NATO forces are stationed.

It's a sunny day in Ginza, Japan as people went by to prepare a summer festival. At the Shinbashin Staion, Jason is on his way to the Doujinshi Event for his girlfriend back in the US. As he walks away the man behind him hits a pillar that has a sign that say, "Watch where you walk". Jason turned back to see the man. He runs and helps him up.

"Are you ok man?" he asked

"Uhh, yeah"

As he and the man ride the escalator up towards the event he spotted a bunch of Dragons flying. Jason ignored it, and assuming it's must be a movie set. Jason turned to the man behind to distract himself from it.

"So what's your name?" he asked

"My name is Itami Yoji"

"Nice to meet you Itami. My name is Jason. Jason Kobayashi" as he shook hands with him.

As time pass Jason started to get a bad feeling, so he rushed to the nearest window, he realized it's wasent a movie set, it turns out it was an attack.

"That's no movie set, it's an attack. I need to contact from Yokota Base

Jason cursed as he fished out his phone to contact Yokota Base.

"Colonel! We got a bad situation!" said Jason as he rushes through people

"What the situation Jason?" he asked

"It seems like we have an unknown invading Japanese soil. They numbered themselves in tens of millions. They seem to appear from a somewhat Greek style gate, but the part is that they look very ancient." said Jason as he reaches the emergency exit.

"Ok, I'll send out the 10th Marines and the 5th Battalion. Jason I need you to protect your citizens Colonel Out!" as he cut the line

Jason looking around and running, he saw chaos as the Dragons continue to fly around. Under a police shade, is taking gunshots at the dragon that had tried. The Cop successfully shot down the dragon along with the rider in the ground. The soldier got up charging at the cop, and then Jason interfered and kicked the soldier. He grabbed it by the neck, and breaking its neck. Jason turns and asked the cop if he was ok. Then he runs off to see a dead police. Jason runs to the dead police. It seem to carry a new Nambu M60 and some extra ammo. Jason decided to talk to the man as he seems like he's from the army.

"LCpl. Jason Kobayashi US Marines. Are You alright?" Jason asked as he shows his military ID

The man showed his ID a Japanese Self Defense Force ID

"Second Lieutenant Itami Yoji and"

"You your that same guy who got hit by the pillar at the event. You're a JSDF soldier?"

"Yeah and what about you. A marine from the US?" Itami asked

"Yeah. The 10th Marines and the 5th Battalion are going to be deployed from the Yokota Base"

"Where are we routing the civilians?" Itami asked the officer.

"We don't..." Itami saw right through the lack of plan.

"Get them to the Imperial Palace, now!"

"The Imperial Palace?!"

The Officer had seemed outrage, but Itami frantically cut him off.

"Make the call!"

Itami shouted at him in panic, and he appeased, frantically yelling at his radio as every civilian tried to find their own way.

"Itami!" Jason shouted.

"You know what to do?"

Jason asked the off duty JSDF.

"I know what to do." Was the answer he gave.

"I already raise Yokota. Don't know if NATO have deployment authority but we need boots down here real fast... Call the JSDF Itami." Jason said to him.

"We need the civilians to get to safety first, then we'll get military respose" Itami said as he urges to get the citizens to the Imperial Palace.

"We have to barracate them If we have to!" he said

"If you let those guys come here, there will be a bloodbath in front of the Imperial Palace!" Itami retorted making the two officers flinched.

"Itami just show your ID!" Jason shouted as he saw the dragons staying in the city when he saw it.

"THE ENEMY'S AT THE GATES!" Jason shouted just as the close gates bulge as monsters with huge hammers try to force it open.

The crowd continues to panic. The Gate opens up. The entire crowd rushes into safety as officers try to keep them calm.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE REINFORCEMENTS?" Jason said with annoyance.

"They will be here shortly" the Kidotai officer replied.

Mean while outside the Imperial Palace. The commander for the enemy army looked around and felt relives.

"There are structures built of brick and marble here." The commander mused confusing his aide.

"Sir?" His aide asked in confusion.

"I am relive to see something familiar." The commander added as his aide looked at him in confusion as the skies darken.

"Do you not feel uneasy?" The commander asked him.

"Do you not wonder where we have found ourselves?" He added as his army march into the imperial palace.

Arming themselves with whatever's available the Police used the buses as walls as they stood in between funneling the enemy to the Riot Police armed with Batons, New Nambu Model 60 Revolvers, M79 Grenade Launchers loaded with Tear Gas and Heckler & Koch MP5A4s with Surefire 628 dedicated forend weapon light and protected by metallic or high-impact polycarbonate riot shields, ballistic armor and helmets.

"Here they come!"

Behind the lines of Riot Police another line of Riot Police guarding the second gate as Jason and Itami watch as the Army march towards them.

"Five Helis coming from Ichigaya." The Kidōtai Officer answered.

In the dark skies are Attack Helicopters of the Grond Self Defense Force arrived. The gunships locked their target at a single dragon flying in front of the Imperial Palace. The gunner aime and open fired. The dragon couldn't stood a chance against the 20mm rounds as it fell down in the streets.

But the enemies on the saw a smoke screen covering the road and heard rumbling from inside the smoke. From the smoke is the First Regiment of the Self Defense Force and the 5th Battalion of NATO arriving with Humvees, Infantry Marines LAVs and APCs. And only one order was uttered. "FIRE!"

NATO Marines slides down the helicopters running in the streets of Ginza firing at the enemy soldier. The LAV and Humvee Gunners open up with 50. Cal HMGs, while the APCs open up with auto cannons. The enemy raise their shields and form a tortoise defensive form, buti t was useless as the bullets penetrate the wooden canvas and leather shields. The monsters were also ripped through them and the cannons killed them instantly.

"Enemy Formation is broken" Itami shouted

"Right flank has no units" Jason added as he watches most of the First Regiment and the 5th Battalion are busy with the left center flank. The lines of the riot police fire tear gas as the gas mask equip.

An hour later, the last enemy soldier was killed or arrested.

Itami went in to check the civilians while Jason went to the nearest infantry who passenger is non other his Colonel, Colonel Jack Albert.

"Jason I'm glad to see you alive." As Jack and Jason salute each other.

"Jason we have a problem" as Jack grinned turns to a serious face

"What's the problem?" he asked

"Gate like the one opened in Ginza appeared in almost every NATO nation in Europe, in the US, China, Russia, and even Iran." Said Jack

Jason widen his eyes

"Holy shit are serious?" Jason asked

"yes this was going to be a NATO war, but it turns out it is now a UN War." Said Jack awnsered

 **SEVERAL DAYS LATER**

It's been several days since the Gate Incident has occurred. It was really good when NATO came to the assist the JSDF. Now Itami and Jason are summoned to the Ministry of defense to be awarded.

"In the face of this disaster, these two men was active in evacuation and rescue efforts, saving the lives of countless citizens. The brave feats of these men known as the hero's of Ginza and Nijuubashi are the pride of all citizens of Japan."

The soldiers in the room applauded for Itami and Jason.

"We will now present the commendation. Second Lieutenant Itami Youji."

The MC announce Itami Yoji receives a promotion, and Jason was awarded for active participation. When suddenly Itami looked up with a sniffle. Making Jason and the Minister looking at him.

"What is it?" the Minister asked

"It's nothing" Itami replied

The room clapped n respect of the US LCpl. Jason Kobayashi as he receives his award.

 **NEXT MORNING**

The next morning it was all over media. The off duty SDF and the US LCpl save lives during the Gate Incident.

Right now the two soldiers are at the Task Force Base in Tokyo.

Jason went back to the US Base in Japan checking the newly design M16A5, and the newly tank M1A3 Tank. These two newly US weapon were made after the Gate Incident.

"Wow so this is the newly M16?" As Jason pointed the rifle at a safety area.

"Correct the newly M16 fires like an AK47" the armorer replied

"And what about the new A3 Abrams Tank?" Jason asked

"The improved M1A3 Abrams has advanced computerized." The armorer said

"So why are these now in production?" Jason asked

"Since the new orders, the GATES are now under UN territory, and appeared all parts of the world, the UN Peace Corps are the one asked to guard it"

Jason nodded in understanding. Ince the JSDF budget is very low, the US Gov will have to financial aid them to support Japan.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

After Three Months of training with the new rifle of its maintenance

The Gate has been sealed off and beside it is a memorial to the Ginza Incident, a 80,000 strong army passed the gate and only 6,000 prisoners were captured most of them were non combatants.

The Task Force all wear combat gear as they will be deployed immediately after the gates are open. After a long boring speech the Prime Minister finish up his speech the cameras started snapping pictures back and forth.

No sooner had he left had three uniformed commanders had taken the stage.

Flanking the Japanese CO of this entire operation had been Colonel Jack of the 5th Battalion. Lieutenant General Hazama, and Colonel Jack are veterans of the Third World War and the Second Korean War.

After another long boring speech the entire Task Force mount up. Lock and Loaded they enter their respective transports.

The sound of air raid sirens had blared in the air as we the giant metal creaking of the dome was split open. The gate itself was not touched past the first few scientific samples. All tanks vehicles rides through the dark Gate.

The Tanks scans the Horizon and saw fires lighting up in the distance. "Enemy army sighted!" An American tanker shouted as all the infantry got out of their transports and took positions around the Gate aiming at the enemy Army.

Every soldiers and Marines from various countries took positions side by side as they prepare for battle. In any cover or hole the combine might of the UN are ready. Jason took a look at Itami before aiming his Rifle at the enemy army.

Just as the Sun rise from the peek of the mountain, all hell breaks loose.


End file.
